Il a suffit d'un regard
by soupir 424
Summary: Il a suffi d'un regard à Jim, pour qu'il comprenne qu'il était tombé amoureux de Spock. Malheureusement ou heureusement pour lui, Spock est télépathe par le toucher….. ABANDONNEE POUR L'INSTANT
1. Chapter 1

Il a suffi d'un regard.

Il a suffi d'un regard à Jim, pour qu'il comprenne qu'il était tombé amoureux de Spock. Malheureusement ou heureusement pour lui, Spock est télépathe par le toucher….

Chapitre 1 : Ennui

 ** _Espace, frontière de l'infini, vers laquelle voyage notre vaisseau spatial. Sa mission de cinq ans : explorer de nouveaux mondes étranges, découvrir de nouvelles vies, d'autres civilisations, et au mépris du danger avancer vers l'inconnu..._**

Coefficient espace-temps : 71723.1

L'USS Enterprise commandé par le célèbre Capitaine James Tibérius Kirk, voguait à travers l'espace en direction d'une nouvelle planète de classe M. En dehors du bruit incessant des machines, la Passerelle était plongée dans le calme le plus complet. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations dans le plus grand silence. Tous semblaient apprécier la quiétude du moment, sans aucun problème ou dangers pour venir les déranger. Tous sauf un. Jim, hyperactif de naissance ne savait que faire pour passer le temps. S'il était devenu Capitaine, c'était bien pour vivre l'aventure, bouger et non pour rester confortablement assis dans son fauteuil, sans pouvoir rien faire, laissant les autres s'occuper du boulot. La planète de laquelle ils s'approchaient était tout simplement inintéressante et semblable à pleins d'autres. Rien qui ne requiert sa participation, ni ses connaissances. Il s'ennuyait profondément. Perdu dans ses pensées, il se mit à regarder Spock sans s'en rendre compte. Ce dernier, plongé dans les données que leur fournissaient les appareils de reconnaissance qu'ils avaient envoyés plus tôt sur la planète, n'avait pas remarqué que Jim le regardait sans vraiment le voir. Ce n'est qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il releva la tête de son Datapad pour observer le travail fourni par les membres présents sur la Passerelle, qu'il aperçut Jim, accoudé sur son siège de Capitaine les yeux dans les vagues.

\- Capitaine ? fit Spock en levant un sourcil

Jim sursauta, tiré de ses pensées. Il cligna des yeux et fixa son Second.

\- Oui Commandant ?

\- Vous vous sentez bien ? Vous avez l'air, si je puis me permettre de reprendre une de vos expressions terriennes, dans la Lune.

\- Je me sens bien, merci de vous inquiéter de ma santé. Je m'ennuie juste. Cette planète n'est tout simplement pas passionnante.

\- Veuillez m'excuser de devoir vous contredire Capitaine. Je trouve cette planète riche en informations. Elle recèle de nombreuses formes de vie encore inconnues. Il est extrêmement enrichissant de pouvoir les analyser.

\- Je peux concevoir que ces informations peuvent être palpitantes pour l'intérêt Vulcain, mais pas pour l'intérêt humain. Mais faites donc votre travail, je ne veux pas vous priver d'en apprendre davantage sur cette planète.

\- Bien Capitaine. Toutefois, nous pourrons très prochainement descendre sur cette planète. Vous pourrez donc troquer votre ennui contre un peu d'aventure.

Et sur ces paroles il se replongea dans la consultation de ses données avec une soif de connaissances parfaitement Vulcaine, sans plus aucune attention pour Jim.

Jim par contre ne lâcha pas son regard du visage de son Second Officier. Il le trouvait très beau, avec ses cheveux noirs parfaitement coiffés, sa peau laiteuse, ses oreilles légèrement pointues à leurs extrémités, ses lèvres,….

Spock leva brusquement la tête comme s'il avait entendu les pensées de son Capitaine. Il avait un de ses regards… aucuns mots ne pouvaient le décrire. Le cœur de Jim se mit à battre la chamade, des papillons virent lui chatouiller son estomac, il avait chaud, tellement chaud qu'il commençait à transpirer. Il parvint à cacher le chaos qu'avait provoqué le regard de Spock à l'intérieur de lui. Malheureusement il n'avait pas cette dextérité Vulcaine qui lui permettait de garder un visage de marbre quelles que soient les situations et les émotions qu'il pouvait ressentir.

 _Ho bon Dieux_ pensa Jim en essayant de ne pas rougir comme un adolescent _il est vraiment sexy quand il fait ce regard._

Et c'est à ce moment-là que Jim comprit qu'il venait de tomber sous le charme de son Second et ami pour la même occasion. Mais ne laissa pas le temps à Spock de remarquer son trouble et fit comme s'il n'avait pas eu ce genre de pensées.

\- Commandant. Puisqu'il ne se passe rien qui ne requiert mes compétences, je vous laisse le commandement de la Passerelle. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si des problèmes se profilent à l'horizon.

\- Bien Capitaine fit Spock sans pour autant lâcher son regard suspicieux des yeux de Jim.

Ce dernier, se dirigea vers le Turboflit en sentant le regard de Spock sur sa nuque. Lorsque les portes du Turboflit se refermèrent sur lui, il se retourna et il se permit de souffler. Il dut s'appuyer sur contre le mur afin de ne pas tomber, tellement ses jambes tremblaient. Jamais personne, malgré ses nombreuses conquêtes, ne lui avait fait ce genre d'effets sur lui. Et cela était tombé sur Spock, son Second, son ami et bien sûr un Vulcain, certes à demi humain mais qui n'en était pas moins prude au niveau des émotions et sentiments.

Il appuya son visage contre la vitre de l'ascenseur. La fraicheur de la vitre fut la bienvenue sur sa peau brûlante. Cela lui permit de se calmer légèrement et de réorganiser ses pensées. Il ne devait en aucun cas montrer ses sentiments à Spock de peur qu'il quitte le vaisseau. Il devrait à l'avenir faire attention à son comportement lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence de Spock. A la base, Jim était déjà une personne très tactile, si en plus il éprouvait des sentiments pour son Second, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de le toucher plus souvent (innocemment bien entendu comme par exemple une tape amicale rien de plusJ). De plus, Spock très sensible aux contacts d'autres personnes, ne supporterai pas ce genre de comportement de la part de quiconque, surtout de son supérieur.

Jim ferma les yeux et tenta de mettre de côté cette histoire embarrassante. Il les rouvrit quand la porte du Turboflit s'ouvrit dans un chuintement discret.

Pour se changer les idées, il décida de se rendre à l'infirmerie, voir comment se portait Bones. Lui savait ce qu'il fallait faire pour remonter le moral de Jim quand celui-ci était au plus bas.

 _Suite….._

 **J'espère que vous appréciez ce premier chapitre. J'en publierai un environ toutes les deux semaines. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires et remarques. Et si vous trouvez que l'histoire est trop gnangnan dites le moi svp. Sur ce, longue vie et prospérité.**


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre.

Je tenais à remercier Guest pour son review, à qui je n'arrive pas à répondre et dont le commentaire n'apparaît pas dans les reviews.

Chapitre 2 : Conseil d'ami

 **Précédemment : Le cœur de Jim se mit à battre la chamade, des papillons virent lui chatouiller son estomac, il avait chaud, tellement chaud qu'il commençait à transpirer. Il parvint à cacher le chaos qu'avait provoqué le regard de Spock à l'intérieur de lui.[…..] Pour se changer les idées, il décida de se rendre à l'infirmerie, voir comment se portait Bones. Lui savait ce qu'il fallait faire pour remonter le moral de Jim quand celui-ci était au plus bas.**

Coefficient espace-temps : 71723.1

Jim se dirigeait, d'un pas rapide, vers l'infirmerie où travaillait son cher ami Léonard McCoy. Ce dernier, surpris, leva les yeux du rapport qu'il était en train de rédiger quand Jim arriva dans son bureau.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? fit McCoy étonné de voir Jim, de son plein gré, à l'infirmerie, lieu qu'il fuyait habituellement le plus possible.

\- Puis-je te parler ?

\- Je t'en prie dit Léonard en désignant une chaise en face de son bureau quand il vit le visage sérieux de son Capitaine.

Jim s'assit tandis que le docteur se leva pour aller farfouiller dans son armoire. Il revint avec une bouteille de whisky et deux petits verres. Sans un mot, il s'assit à côté de Jim, rempli les deux verres du liquide ambré, en saisit un et le but cul sec. Jim fit de même en attendant que Bones prenne la parole.

\- Que se passe-t-il mon vieux ? Tu as une tête à faire réveiller les morts.

\- Merci de ton soutien moral, fit Jim un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, rigola McCoy. Quelque chose te tracasse ? poursuivit-il en redevenant sérieux.

\- Oui

\- Et peut-on savoir quoi s'enquit McCoy lorsqu'il remarqua que Kirk ne le lui lâcherait pas aussi facilement le morceau.

\- He bien …. Soupira Jim en devenant rouge pivoine.

\- Tu es encore tombé sous le charme d'une magnifique demoiselle ?

\- A peu près.

\- Mais elle a refusé le rendez-vous dans ta cabine que tu lui as si gentiment proposé. Et puis tu viens voir ton cher ami Bones pour soulager ta conscience du fait que tu ne sauras pas satisfaire ta libido ce soir.

\- As-tu un conseil à me donner alors ? fit soudain Jim, les yeux remplis de malice

\- A propos de quoi ? S'étonna le docteur.

\- A propos de calmer ma libido.

\- Ha non gamin ! Tu ne t'avances pas avec moi sur ce terrain-là. Si tu veux te vider soit tu te trouves une nana, soit tu utilises ta main comme tout le monde.

\- Parles-tu en connaissance de cause mon cher ? dit Kirk.

\- Que ? Tu n'es pas venu ici pour parler de ma vie personnelle cria le bon docteur en devenant rouge pivoine. Puis il se calma et pour changer de sujet, enchaîna : « Et puis-je savoir qui est l'heureuse élue, qui a fait battre ton cœur ? ».

\- C'est un homme.

\- Je reformule donc. Puis-je savoir qui est l'heureux élu qui a fait battre ton cœur ?

\- Bones je ne rigole pas. Je suis vraiment tombé amoureux. Ce n'est pas un coup d'un soir. C'est vraiment de l'amour.

\- Papillons dans le ventre, mains moites, cœur qui s'emballe, jambes tremblantes et j'en passe ?

\- Oui

\- Tu es amoureux

\- C'est ce que je viens de te dire

\- Oui mais je voulais être sûr. Bon assez tergiversé, qui est-ce ?

-…

Devant le silence éloquent de Jim, le docteur comprit et il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Sur les 400 membres qui constituent l'équipage tu as dû tomber sur le plus inaccessible !

\- Tu sais que j'ai toujours aimé les défis.

\- Et surtout les situations inextricables. Franchement, dis-moi ce qui te plaît chez lui ? A part sa froideur et son stoïcisme Vulcain ?

\- Ses oreilles et son regard

\- Pffff souffla le docteur. Et tu comptes lui dire ? Nan je te demande ça juste au cas où. Je ne tiens pas à avoir un Vulcain en pleine crise cardiaque ou je ne sais pas …..

\- Bones ! Tenta de l'interrompre Jim.

\- un Vulcain en pleine crise émotionnelle ? T'imagine ? L'horreur ! Je vais finir par avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'heure.

\- Bones !

\- Oui ?

\- Calme-toi. Je ne vais rien lui dire ! Je n'ai pas envie que ça interagisse sur notre amitié.

\- Tu as bien raison.

\- Bref, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps avec mes soucis. Passe une bonne soirée Bones fit Jim avant de se lever.

\- A toi aussi. He Jim fit le docteur à son ami

\- Oui fit le Capitaine en se retournant

\- Peu importe ce que tu vas faire, sache que je soutiendrai toujours Jim.

\- Merci. Et sur ces mots Jim quitta l'infirmerie.

 _Suite…._

 **Hello everybody ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce second chapitre. Si oui n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires. Bisous.**

 **LLAP**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Un toucher traître.

 **Précédemment : Devant le silence éloquent de Jim, le docteur comprit et il écarquilla les yeux.**

 **-** **Sur les 400 membres qui constituent l'équipage tu as dû tomber sur le plus inaccessible !**

Coefficient espace-temps : 71723.4

Jim retourna dans ses quartiers. La discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec McCoy avait permis de lui remettre ses idées en place. Grâce à cela, il se sentait plus calme, plus serein et il était sûr de ce qu'il allait faire. Il s'était convenu de ne rien dire à Spock, sachant que ce dernier était très pudique lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments. Il ne ferait donc rien qui puisse mettre en puéril, la belle amitié qu'il entretenait avec Spock, même si cela lui demanderait de contrôler continuellement ce qu'il faisait ou disait.

Il rentra dans ses quartiers et permit de souffler un peu. Il ne lui restait à peine une heure avant de reprendre son quart. Il décida donc de prendre une douche afin de se rafraichir et de se rendre plus présentable lorsqu'il se rendrait sur la Passerelle. Il se déshabilla, rentra dans la douche et l'alluma. Il laissa l'eau chaude couler le long de son corps, détendant ses muscles engourdis et tendus par des heures interminables passées assis sur sa chaise de Capitaine. Il ne put empêcher ses pensées de dévier vers Spock, ses lèvres, ses oreilles, ses cheveux toujours impeccablement coiffés. Jim se mit une grande claque mentale. Il devait arrêter de penser à de telles choses, surtout si cela concernait son ami. Des fourmillements dans son bas-ventre le tirèrent de ses rêveries. Voilà à quoi le menaient de telles pensées. Il activa l'eau froide afin de faire disparaître son léger problème. Jim resta longuement dans la douche et lorsque ses ardeurs se calmèrent, il sortit, se sécha et sélectionna un nouvel uniforme au réplicateur, qu'il enfila prestement.

Ensuite, il s'installa à son bureau pour consulter les données que recevait l'Enterprise de la planète Altaïr III. Bien que celles-ci soient affreusement ennuyantes, il lui était indispensable de les consulter afin de prévenir de toutes éventualités s'il voulait se rendre sur la planète. Et le plus tôt possible serait le mieux. Un peu de divertissement durant ce voyage ennuyeux ne serait pas du luxe. Jim était tellement plongé dans la consultation des données qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer. C'est donc en quatrième vitesse qu'il se rendit sur la passerelle lorsqu'il remarqua que son quart avait déjà débuté depuis 5 bonnes minutes.

Jim marchait d'un pas rapide vers le Turboflit tout en consultant son PADD sur lesquels il choisissait les membres de l'équipage qui l'accompagnerait sur Altaïr, en fonction de leurs compétences. Spock, en premier officier scientifique, serait de la partie ainsi que Uhura en tant que lieutenant de communications leur serait indispensable s'ils croisaient un groupe d'indigènes. Selon les données qu'il avait consultées un peu plus tôt sur la planète, il y avait présence de vies. Quelques sédentaires, vivants par groupes isolés les uns des autres étaient répartis un peu partout sur la surface de la planète. Jim et son équipe ne devaient en aucun cas les croiser. Ils descendraient, dans un milieu inhabité, que pour analyser certains échantillons, rien de plus.

Jim était tellement plongé dans la contemplation de son PADD qu'il ne fit pas attention lorsqu'il entra dans le Turboflit. Il percuta quelqu'un et faillit tomber en arrière. Mais une main chaude le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Jim leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Spock.

\- Merci Spock. Sans vous je….

Mais Spock lâcha la main de Jim, comme si celle-ci était devenue subitement brûlante. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et sa bouche s'entrouvrit brusquement. Le haut de ses pommettes et les bouts de ses oreilles verdirent violemment. Jamais Jim n'avait vu un sentiment franchir le masque impassible de son visage. D'habitude seuls les yeux du Vulcain exprimaient des émotions. Et encore fallait-il s'y habituer. Seul Jim, accoutumé à côtoyer le Vulcain en dehors du cadre professionnel, avait appris à définir les expressions du Vulcain. Et il comprit. Spock venait d'entrapercevoir, dans son esprit, l'amour que lui accordait Jim. A cette pensée Jim se raidit, son cœur se mit à battre à une vitesse folle, son sang monta à sa figure, ses tempes battirent douloureusement et une boule se forma dans son ventre.

\- Spock, je…

\- Excusez-moi Capitaine, des travaux m'attendent dans le laboratoire fit le Vulcain.

Il se retourna et partit d'un pas rapide. Jim n'avait pas le courage de l'arrêter et de s'expliquer. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il fallait laisser le temps au Vulcain de digérer cette information. Il regarda donc son ami, qui essayait de ne pas fuir en courant, se diriger vers les laboratoires. Jim s'en voulut à lui-même de ne pas pouvoir contrôler ses pensées. Et à cause de cela, il venait de briser la parfaite amitié qu'il vivait avec Spock.

 _Qu'ai-je fais_? pensa Jim. _Comment pourrais-je réparer ce qui vient de se passer ? Acceptera-t-il de me reparler un jour ? Resterons-nous toujours amis ou cela changera-t-il tout entre nous ? Et s'il décidait de quitter l'Enterprise pour retourner sur Vulcain, que deviendrais-je ? Que deviendra l'Enterprise sans lui ?_

C'est le cœur en miette, le moral au plus bas et des questions irrésolues et angoissantes que Jim entra dans le Turboflit afin de commencer son quart qui allait s'avérer long et ennuyeux.

 _Suite….._

 **Voilà déjà la fin du troisième chapitre. Le quatrième s'avère un peu plus long, il sera donc publié dans deux voir trois semaines(en fonction du travail que j'ai à fournir pour l'école). Les sentiments de Jim envers Spock vont évoluer… Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus, gardons une part de mystère.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires.**

 **Bisous**


	4. Chapter 4

Me revoilà avec le quatrième chapitre. Nos jeunes amis vont descendre sur la planète Altaïr III. Cette planète existe réellement dans l'univers Star Trek mais je n'ai repris que le nom. Ce que j'y décris n'est donc sorti que de mon imagination. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Chapitre 4 : Rapprochement ?

 **Précédemment : Et il comprit. Spock venait d'entrapercevoir, dans son esprit, l'amour que lui accordait Jim. [...]C'est le cœur en miettes, le moral au plus bas et des questions irrésolues et angoissantes que Jim entra dans le Turboflit afin de commencer son quart qui allait s'avérer long et ennuyeux.**

Coefficient espace-temps : 71733.3

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que l'accident avec Spock avait eu lieu. Et comme l'avait craint Jim, son Second devenait de plus en plus distant avec lui. Lors des heures de travail, il restait certes poli mais était également glacial et professionnel. Seule une personne au regard averti aurait pu noter le léger changement qui s'était opéré entre nos deux amis. En dehors des heures de travail, Jim n'arrivait plus à lui parler, il aurait voulu s'expliquer, s'excuser mais son ami le fuyait comme la peste. Même les parties d'échecs tridimensionnels n'avaient plus lieu et pour cause. A chaque fois que Jim arrivait à interrompre Spock dans son travail pour lui proposer de jouer une petite partie, ce dernier refusait, trouvant toujours une excuse logique. Bref, l'éloignement progressif de Spock commençait à lui faire mal. Il était certain qu'un jour son cœur se briserait en mille morceaux.

La sonnette de son communicateur tira Jim de ses sombres pensées.

\- Kirk j'écoute.

\- Ici McCoy. Nous sommes prêts à descendre sur Altaïr III. Il ne manque plus que vous. Nous vous attendons tous dans la salle de téléportation.

\- Bien, j'arrive. Kirk terminé.

Jim se leva, attrapa son tricordeur et se dirigea en courant jusqu'à la salle de téléportation. Tout le monde l'attendait. Le lieutenant Uhura, le docteur McCoy qui ronchonnait comme à son habitude, l'enseigne Pavel Chekov, une dizaine d'enseignes de sécurité, quelques biologistes, scientifiques et géologues. Et bien sûr Spock, qui discutait avec quelques scientifiques. En le voyant Jim eut un petit pincement dans sa poitrine. Le fait de le voir, beau et sexy dans son uniforme, mince et solide à la fois et ne pas pouvoir en profiter lui faisait mal au cœur. Spock, comme s'il avait pu sentir le regard du Capitaine balayant tout son corps, se retourna et s'avança vers lui à grandes enjambées.

\- Capitaine puis-je vous parler ? fit le Vulcain.

\- Je vous en prie répondit Jim, sans cacher la surprise qui se peignit sur ses traits.

\- Je tenais à m'excuser pour l'accident qui s'est déroulé exactement il y a deux jours, cinq heures et 25 minutes. C'est entièrement de ma faute si j'ai eu la possibilité d'accéder à vos pensées. La longue durée de travail que j'ai fourni à la passerelle m'avait momentanément fatigué. Ce qui a eu pour conséquence que je n'ai pas su gérer mes barrières mentales de manière adéquate. Toutefois, l'entrée dans vos pensées sans votre autorisation est une grave erreur. J'accepterai toute sanction de votre part, répondit le Vulcain, le visage impassible.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Spock, personne n'est parfait, surtout moi. J'accepte votre excuse fit Jim, l'ombre d'un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

\- Merci Capitaine dit le Vulcain, toujours impassible. Il se retourna et d'un pas raide retourna à la conversation qu'il avait quittée un peu plus tôt.

Jim était heureux que Spock soit venu le parler mais il aurait bien voulu que ce ne soit pas pour lui présenter des excuses, inutiles de son point de vue, mais bien pour parler de ce que Spcok avait vu dans son esprit. Kirk espérait qu'avec le temps leur relation redeviendrait comme avant. Mais ce n'était pas le temps pour penser à ce genre de choses. Une planète n'attendait plus qu'eux pour être explorée et il était content de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes et de troquer son ennui contre un peu d'aventure. Il se racla la gorge et dit d'une voix forte pour attirer l'attention du groupe vers lui :

\- Les enseignes de sécurité vont descendre en éclaireur en deux groupes. Normalement le lieu où nous allons atterrir est loin des sédentaires. Mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Ensuite le commandant Spock, le lieutenant Uhura, Chekov et moi-même nous descendrons puis le reste du groupe nous suivra. Est-ce clair ?

\- Oui Capitaine, répondit en chœur l'équipe d'expédition.

Après que les enseignes de sécurité débarquèrent sur la planète et signalèrent qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, Jim et ses amis s'installèrent sur la plateforme de la téléportation. Le docteur n'arrêtait pas de ronchonnait :

\- Je suis médecin pas aventurier bon sang. Je te jure Jim que si je finis en milliards de molécules réparties aux quatre coins de l'univers, je te plante une centaine d'hypo sprays dans ton cou !

\- Remarque illogique fit Spock. Puisque vous serez mort, il vous sera impossible de mettre en pratique …

\- Vous avec vos « Logique », « Illogique », « Fascinant » et j'en passe vous feriez mieux de la fermer. La remarque que j'ai faite sur les hypo sprays à Jim tient également pour vous. Quoique je les planterai bien avec un peu plus de sadisme.

\- Votre prévenance me touche énormément ironisa Spock.

\- Maudit gobelin au sang vert, je t'en foutrais des…

\- Taisez-vous hurla Jim. Ce n'est pas le moment pour des gamineries pareilles. Vous aurez tout le temps pour ça après notre mission. Energie, enchaina-t-il afin de mettre fin à cette conversation.

Jim sentit le chatouillement caractéristique de la téléportation, qui dura un temps anormalement long. La salle disparut de ses yeux et fut remplacée par un paysage de roches mauves où poussaient de nombreuses plantes inconnues, de toutes les couleurs. Elles s'étendaient à perte de vue, et formaient un tapis multicolore. Les autres membres arrivèrent et se mirent directement au travail.

\- On se croirait au pays des Bisounours ricana le docteur McCoy. Vous croyez que les nuages sont faits en barbe-à -papa et que des licornes se cachent entre les rochers ?

\- Qui sait ? Il y a peut-être des fontaines de chocolat quelque part, fit Jim en souriant. Il suivit Spock du regard et le vit se pencher vers une plante bleue aux nombreux piquants. Il put le contempler à son aise. Le soleil tapait haut dans le ciel et faisait briller ses magnifiques cheveux noirs corbeaux, ce qui accentuait la blancheur de sa peau. Ho que Jim aurait bien voulu goûter à cette peau, la marquer comme étant la sienne, l'embrasser, la mordiller délicatement afin de trouver les zones sensibles, ….

\- Arrête de le fixer comme ça, tu baves chuchota McCoy les yeux innocents en s'approchant de Jim, les mains dans le dos.

\- N'importe quoi murmura Jim en fermant néanmoins la bouche.

\- Fait bien attention alors. Si tu continues comme ça, il va se douter de quelque chose. Et ta décision de ne rien lui dire va tomber à l'eau répondit le docteur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça répondit Jim. Il n'avait pas le cœur de dire à Léonard que Spock savait déjà tout. Et qu'il s'était éloigné de lui et ne lui parler presque plus. Le sentiment d'avoir perdu un ami refit surface et son cœur s'alourdit.

\- Bon je te laisse. J'ai hâte de découvrir cette planète.

\- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas un aventurier ironisa Jim.

\- En effet, mais plus on avance vite dans les recherches, plus on remonte rapidement sur l'Enterprise. C'est d'une logique pourtant, railla Bones en levant un sourcil qui n'égalisa malheureusement pas celui de Spock. Et c'est sur ces mots, qu'il partit à la découverte de la planète, les mains dans le dos et en sifflotant gaiement.

Le sifflement de son communicateur le fit sursauter.

\- Capitaine ?

\- Oui. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Ici Scotty. Il y a eu un accident avec le téléporteur. Un circuit a sauté et a entraîné une panne dans tout le système de câbles.

\- Comment sont les dégâts ?

\- Importants mais rien d'irréparables. Par contre on ne pourra pas vous rapatrier avant une quinzaine d'heures. Le temps de changer les câbles, de réparer …. Débita l'ingénieur en chef d'une voix rapide.

\- Calmez-vous Scotty. On peut très bien se débrouiller jusque-là. Faites au mieux.

\- Bien Capitaine.

Cette mission allait s'avérer passionnante. Et ils seraient obligés de dormir sur cette planète. Programme intéressant. Pour faire passer le temps, il profita du paysage, s'intéressa aux plantes aussi spéciales et colorées les unes que les autres. La nuit ne tarda pas à tomber et il rappela tous les membres de l'expédition.

\- Nous avons subi une panne de téléporteur. Nous ne pouvons donc pas remonter à bord de l'Enterprise. Nous devrons donc passer la nuit sur cette planète.

\- C'est une blague ronchonna le docteur McCoy.

\- J'ai bien peur que non. Il faut absolument trouver un endroit pour dormir avant qu'il ne fasse complètement noir.

\- Lors de mes recherches, j'ai découvert une grotte qui ferait parfaitement l'affaire Capitaine répondit Spock.

\- Où se trouve-t-elle ?

\- A 500 mètres d'ici. Si nous nous dépêchons, nous pourrions y arriver dans 3 minutes et 24 secondes.

\- Allons-y alors fit Jim en lançant un regard noir à Bones qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour faire une remarque au Vulcain.

Le petit groupe se mit en route et ils arrivèrent, au bout de quelques minutes, à l'entrée d'une immense grotte. Ils y entrèrent et s'avancèrent jusqu'au centre de la grotte. Il y faisait chaud ce qui n'empêchait pas la présence de centaines de stalactites et stalagmites.

\- Selon mes calculs, ces stalagmites ont entre 20 et 25 milles ans.

\- Vous ne pourriez pas être un peu plus précis ? Railla le docteur, toujours prompt à taquiner le Vulcain.

Tout le monde ignora sa remarque. Ils préférèrent trouver un endroit au sec, protégé du vent qui soufflait depuis un bon moment. Puisque passer la nuit sur Altaïr III n'était aucunement prévu, ils n'avaient pas pensé à se munir de couvertures et de nourriture. Durant leurs explorations, aucun des membres n'avaient découvert d'animaux. Les seules plantes qu'ils avaient rencontrées étaient inconnues, il était donc préférable de ne pas les manger afin d'éviter tous risques d'empoissonnement, d'allergies ou d'apparitions de maladies étranges. C'est donc le ventre vide que les participants de l'expédition se couchèrent, les uns sur les autres afin de se protéger du froid, qui s'installait doucement mais sûrement dans la grotte.

Le destin sourit enfin à Jim. En effet, il se retrouva coincé entre Bones et…. Spock ! Mais il n'osa pas bouger, ni de s'approcher de lui. Il se replia donc sur lui-même et fit le vide dans son esprit. Mais rien n'y fit. Impossible pour lui de fermer les yeux. Il faisait froid, ses membres étaient engourdis, ses lèvres se gercèrent lentement. Et il n'était pas le seul à être gelé. Il pouvait entendre les claquements de dents des membres de son équipage couchés un peu plus loin. Il s'étonna de ne pas entendre le bon docteur pester. Et pour cause, Léonard dormait comme un bébé, dans une position fœtale, un léger filet de bave s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes*. Jim ne put s'empêcher de rire en comparant son ami à un koala endormi mais il se reprit rapidement afin de ne pas le réveiller.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, Jim ne dormait toujours pas. Habitué au confort de sa cabine, dormir dehors sans la moindre couverture pour le protéger du froid, pouvait se révéler très incommodant. _Je serais mort gelé avant demain matin_ pensa Jim. C'est à ce moment-là que Spock s'approcha brusquement de Jim et l'enveloppa de sa chaleur corporelle. Ce dernier se raidit, le cœur battant, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter face au comportement pour le moins inhabituel de Spock. Mais celui-ci était endormi et ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Jim décida d'en profiter et cala son dos contre le torse solide de son ami, se réfugiant dans ce cocon de douce chaleur. Inconsciemment, le bras de Spock passa la barrière du corps de Jim et partit aveuglément à la recherche de sa jumelle. Lorsqu'il la trouva, les doigts de Spock s'entrelacèrent à ceux de Jim et le Vulcain enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou, en poussant un soupir de bien-être. Jim pouvait sentir le souffle chaud et rassurant du vulcain sur sa nuque et le chatouillement de ses cheveux.

Un mot rassurant et plein d'amour retentit dans son esprit.

\- _t'nash-veh [mien]_ fit la voix, telle une douce caresse.

Et c'est sur cette rassurante parole que Jim s'endormit, serein et le sourire aux lèvres.

*Image très sexy je confirme

 **Voilà déjà la fin du chapitre 4. Au fur et à mesure que j'avance dans mes chapitres, je me rends compte que ce sont plutôt les personnages de TOS qui me viennent à l'esprit. Et vous lorsque vous lisez cette histoire, quels personnages vous viennent plus facilement en tête ? Ceux de TOS ou ceux du reboot ?**

 **Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Le prochain s'intitulera Sacrifice. Comment Spock se comportera-t-il à son réveil? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre:) Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne après-midi.**

 **Bisous.**


	5. Chapter 5 partie 1

Hello ! Voilà je ne m'attendais pas à être aussi rapidement prise dans le rush des révisions, je n'ai donc malheureusement pas le temps de terminer le chapitre 5. Je vais donc publier la partie du chapitre déjà écrite car je tenais à publier au moins quelque chose aujourd'hui. La suite sera disponible le vendredi 22 juin (avec surement une rectification de la première partie en prime). Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (malgré la division du chapitre) et je souhaite, à ceux qui ont, une bonne chance pour leur examen.

Chapitre 5 : Sacrifice.

 **Précédemment : C'est à ce moment-là que Spock s'approcha brusquement de Jim et l'enveloppa de sa chaleur corporelle. […] Lorsqu'il la trouva, les doigts de Spock s'entrelacèrent à ceux de Jim et le Vulcain enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Jim pouvait sentir le souffle chaud et rassurant du vulcain sur sa nuque ainsi que le chatouillement de ses cheveux.**

Coefficient espace-temps : 71735.3

Jim se réveilla doucement. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il se réveillait aussi heureux et calme. Puis il se rendit compte de l'étrangeté de la situation. Spock et lui étaient enlacés, leurs doigts et leurs jambes entremêlés, leurs corps soudés l'un à l'autre. Il sentit ses joues chauffer. Lui, le célèbre James Tiberius Kirk, rougissait comme une minette, qui dormait pour la première fois avec quelqu'un dans son lit. Pour mettre fin à cette situation qui se révèlerait très embarrassante lorsque Spock se réveillerait, Jim décida de se lever. Mais lorsqu'il bougea et amorçât un mouvement pour se lever, Spock grogna dans son sommeil et resserra encore plus sa prise sur Jim qui ne pouvait plus bouger, pris en otage dans les bras de son Second. C'est à ce moment-là que Jim sentit une chose assez dure frottant le bas de son dos. Il rêvait ou Spock était en érection ? Jim constata que son corps réagissait lui aussi, en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, mais il arriva à se contrôler. Il ne pouvait montrer son état à son équipage, qui d'ailleurs ne tarderait pas à se réveiller.

Ce fut le cas de Spock, qui se réveilla, complètement confus de la position qu'il occupait. Une demi-seconde plus tard Jim sentit le Vulcain se lever, dans un froissement de vêtements, et la chaleur que ce corps lui procurait disparu. Jim se retourna dans l'autre sens feignant de dormir. D'habitude il n'aimait pas jouer la comédie, mais dans ce cas-ci cela lui permettait de ne pas davantage embarrasser le Vulcain et il pouvait, en entrouvrant légèrement ses yeux, observer le comportement de Spock. Ce dernier semblait complètement perdu et on pouvait lire dans son regard, habituellement vide, de la stupéfaction. Il semblait étonné de voir la réaction de son corps. Jim en déduit que c'était la première fois que ce genre de chose lui arrivait. Et il était content, voir honoré que ce soit lui la cause de ce dérèglement. Mais Spock se reprit bien vite et son regard redevint neutre. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux, pour les remettre rapidement en ordre, tira sur son uniforme bleu afin d'enlever les pliures et se dirigea en grandes enjambées vers l'entrée de la caverne.

Jim se retourna et fixa Spock, qui manipulait son tricordeur à l'entrée de la caverne. Sa silhouette sombre se détachait de la lumière du soleil qui illuminait la caverne. Jim aurait tant voulu s'appuyer contre ce torse maigre mais solide, passer sa main dans les cheveux noirs afin de les ébouriffer, goûter à ses lèvres douces. Jim soupira, il n'aura jamais rien de tout cela. Le comportement du Vulcain lui échappait complètement. Parfois il paraissait froid et distant et la minute qui suivait, il se rapprochait, au point de le serrer dans les bras. Et puis quand il se rendait compte de son comportement, il ne faisait comme de rien n'était. Maintenant Jim ne savait plus comment se conduire en présence du Vulcain. Devait-il lui parler de ce qui c'était passé ou ne rien dire du tout ? Devait-il lui demander la signification du mot qu'il avait entendu la veille dans son esprit avant de s'endormir ? Jim n'avait jamais été aussi désemparé de sa vie.

Le docteur McCoy choisit ce moment-là pour se réveiller. La première image qui lui arriva dans les rétines fut celle de Jim, à moitié allongé, alangui plutôt, qui fixait …. Léonard tourna sa tête et sa supposition s'avéra juste. Il ricana intérieurement un sourire sadique étirant ses lèvres.

\- He bien on se rince l'œil Capitaine ? fit le docteur en murmurant afin de ne pas se faire entendre des oreilles surdimensionnées de son collègue au sang vert.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Sursauta Jim, sortant de sa rêverie.

\- Je demandais si la vue te plaisait ?

\- Oui…euh non répondit Jim en rougissant.

\- Que s'est-il passé entre vous deux ? Tu sembles inhabituellement rêveur.

\- Rien, dit Jim, d'un ton peu convaincant. Et il se leva afin de ne plus subir l'interrogatoire de son ami.

\- Mouais… . Je vous ai à l'œil tous les deux fit le docteur d'un ton suspicieux en joignant le geste à la parole.


	6. Chapter 5 partie 2

**Hello!**

 **Avec quelques jours de retard je publie la suite du chapitre 5. Etant la partie 2, le texte est très court et ne comporte pas d'éléments importants mais il permet de faire la transition avec le prochain chapitre où le relation entre Jim et Spock avancera d'un grand pas.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Les membres du groupe finirent par se réveiller et ils purent achever leurs recherches. Jim venait de contacter l'Enterprise. Le brave Scotty avait travaillé toute la nuit sur les réparations afin de les téléporter le plus rapidement possible. Et ses efforts avaient porté leurs fruits car dans moins d'une heure, nos chers amis partiraient pour d'autres aventures.

Sur Altaïr III tout se passait à merveille, sans accidents majeurs. Les recherches touchaient doucement à leur fin. De nouvelles plantes avaient été découvertes et deviendraient bientôt un sujet d'étude pour les scientifiques qui travaillaient sur l'Enterprise.

Mais des bruits troublèrent leur quiétude. Un groupe d'indigènes arrivèrent près des membres de l'équipage. C'étaient des humanoïdes grands et aux membres élancés. Leurs peaux bleues contrastaient avec leurs cheveux rouges sang, Ils possédaient des yeux de chat. Certains tenaient dans leurs mains des lances, d'autres des sortes de petits tubes dont l'utilisation était encore inconnue à l'équipage. Les indigènes, parfaitement coordonnés encerclèrent rapidement le groupe, le prenant au piège.

\- Sortez vos phasers et mettez-les en mode paralysie, ordonna Kirk et ne tirez que s'ils nous menacent.

Jim n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un indigène souffla dans le petit tube qu'il tenait dans sa main. Un membre de la sécurité reçut une fléchette dans le cou et s'écroula, le corps pris de tremblements et hurlant de douleur. En réponse, des tirs de phaser jaillirent de tous les côtés abattant certains indigènes. Ces derniers prirent part au combat en lançant des cris bestiaux et soulevant, d'un geste menaçant, leurs puissantes lances. McCoy en bon docteur se précipita sur le blessé et passa son tricordeur sur son corps. Mais malheureusement, sans matériel médical, il ne pouvait rien faire. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'enseigne de sécurité s'immobilisa.

\- Jim, les fléchettes sont empoisonnées. Il faut absolument que l'on nous rapatrie sur l'Enterprise.

Jim n'eut pas le temps de répondre car une lance le frôla de près et alla se planter à quelques mètres derrière lui. Il aperçut un mouvement dans son champ de vision. Un indigène avait discrètement quitté le groupe pour se glisser silencieusement derrière eux. Lorsqu'il vit que l'indigène portât à sa bouche le petit tube et qu'il s'apprêtait à souffler en direction de Spock, le sang de Jim ne fit qu'un tour. Il s'élança et poussa Spock le plus loin qu'il le put. Ce fut Jim qui reçut la fléchette dans le cou et il s'effondra, hurlant sous la douleur du feu qui se propageait à l'intérieur de son corps. Presque inconscient, il n'entendit pas la voix angoissée de McCoy qui appelait Scott afin de les téléporter d'urgence sur l'Enterprise. Par contre il sentit la bouche de Spock dans son cou, sur la marque laissée par la fléchette. Et il sombra dans l'inconscience.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour!**

 **Je tenais à m'excuser pour ma très longue absence. J'ai eu énormément de difficultés à écrire ce chapitre car je n'ai jamais écrit d'histoire où deux hommes s'avouent leur amour. Pour moi c'est déjà assez complexe. Et puis je dois également rajouter que Spock est à moitié Vulcain et donc il n'avoue pas ses sentiments aussi facilement. Et je ne tenais pas que cette histoire devienne un roman à l'eau de rose( j'espère qu'elle ne l'est pas). Bref, j'ai éprouvé quelque petite difficultés même si mon texte est très basique.**

 **Bonne lecture**

Jim se réveilla doucement. Ses tempes bourdonnaient et son cerveau semblait être pris dans un étau. Il se sentait nauséeux et sa langue, pâteuse, collait à son palais, comme s'il avait passé une soirée en compagnie de McCoy à boire de la bière romulienne. Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés mais la lumière qui s'échappait des néons lui agressa les yeux et il du rapidement les refermer. Après plusieurs tentatives, il parvint à les garder ouverts et observa ce qu'il l'entourait. Il se trouvait dans l'infirmerie de l'Enterprise. Le docteur McCoy et Spock étaient à son chevet. Lorsque le docteur remarqua que Jim s'était réveillé, il lui lança :

\- Comment va notre grand malade ?

\- Soif murmura Jim d'une voix rauque.

\- Tiens et bois tout lui fit Léonard en lui passant un verre d'eau.

Jim but le verre avec avidité. La fraicheur de l'eau lui fit le plus grand bien et lui remit quelque peu ses idées en place

\- He bien Jim, tu nous as fait une belle peur ! s'exclama McCoy

\- Que s'est-il passé ?, fit Jim, en s'assayant sur son lit.

\- De quoi te souviens-tu exactement?

Jim fronça les sourcils. Il remit ses idées en place et au bout de quelques minutes dit:

\- Il me semble que nous avions été attaqués. Ensuite j'ai aperçu qu'un indigène s'était dégagé du groupe afin de nous prendre par surprise par l'arrière. Après c'est le trou noir complet.

\- He bien dans un acte héroïque mais totalement irréfléchi, tu t'es jeté sur Spock afin de l'empêcher de recevoir la flèche empoisonnée, mais tu l'as reçue à sa place. Heureusement Spock a eu la bonne idée d'aspirer le poison avant qu'il ne fasse des dégâts irrémédiables sur ton organisme.

\- Merci Spock murmura Jim.

\- C'était tout naturel Capitaine répondit Spock, qui était resté silencieux depuis le réveil de Jim.

\- Mais ce n'est pas tout, enchaina le docteur. Après avoir été téléportés sur l'Enterprise, je t'ai placé sous antibiotique et j'ai désinfecté ta piqûre mais...

\- Mais ?, fit Jim en rentrant la tête dans les épaules car il sentait que le médecin allait exploser dans un futur très proche. Une tempête et pas une petite se profilait à l'horizon

\- TU AS FAIT UNE STUPIDE ALLERGIE A UN SIMPLE DESINFECTANT JIM! TU TE RENDS COMPTE A UN SIMPLE DESINFECTANT. COMMENT VAIS-JE CONTINUER A POUVOIR TE SOIGNER SI TU DEVIENS ALLERGIGUE A TOUT ? fulmina le docteur McCoy le visage complètement rouge.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute soupira Jim en regardant Spock à la dérobée. Mais celui-ci, également habitué aux foudres constantes du docteur, gardait un visage impassible, en bon Vulcain qu'il était.

Jim savait bien que McCoy n'était pas en colère mais simplement inquiet. Mais il cachait son inquiétude sous un masque de fausse colère, simplement pour se donner bonne contenance. Au grand jamais, même sous la torture, il n'avouerait qu'il s'inquiétait pour Jim.

\- Heureusement que ce n'est pas ta faute s'adoucit le docteur. Puis, il enchaina avec un sourire sadique, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé: Spock t'a sauvé la vie Jim, et tout ce que tu récolteras de cette mésaventure sont une semaine de repos et un magnifique suçon.

\- Ho répondit Jim en portant la main à sou cou. En effet, un magnifique suçon ornait l'endroit où Spock avait extrait le poison.

\- Vous deux, fit le docteur en pointant du doigt Jim et Spock, vous êtes de véritables coquins à me cacher de telles choses.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Et pour cause! Jim, rouge pivoine, essayer de passer inaperçu en se glissant sous les couvertures. Quant à Spock, il regardait la porte de l'infirmerie avec un intérêt tout scientifique. Un bon observateur pouvait apercevoir que les bouts de ses oreilles étaient légèrement verdâtres. Ce fut le cas du docteur qui se frotta mentalement les mains, heureux d'avoir pu gêner le Vulcain. Mais il se retint de pousser un cri de victoire.

Si Spock a réagi ainsi, pensa-t-il, rien n'est perdu pour Jim. Ce bougre de bonhomme au sang vert ressent quelque chose.

\- Je vais vous laisser, je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire, dit le docteur.

Et avant de franchir la porte de la chambre, il lança un Jim un regard qui signifiait _Tu as intérêt à tout lui dire_.

Après le départ de McCoy, ni Jim, ni Spock n'osaient parler. Le silence qui régnait dans la chambre était assez tendu, rendant Jim encore plus nerveux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il décida donc de lancer la conversation d'une voix hésitante:

\- Je tenais à vous remercier Spock. Sans votre aide, je ne serai plus de ce monde en ce moment.

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous remercier Capitaine. Si vous n'auriez pas été là, je me serai pris la fléchette à votre place.

\- Je sais, je sais chuchota Jim

Le silence se fit à nouveau mais la tension présente dans l'air avait diminué d'un niveau. Au bout de quelques minutes, Spock prit la parole:

\- Capitaine, je souhaite vous parler d'un sujet gênant.

\- Ha oui? Lequel? s'étonna innocemment Jim.

\- La dernière fois, lorsque je vous ai touché inopinément, j'ai ressenti une étrange émotion. Après de nombreuses analyses, j'en ai convenu que je suis également sous l'influence de cette émotion.

Jim avait l'impression de rêver. Spock lui avait bien fait une déclaration?

\- Et quelle est cette émotion Spock?

\- L'amour.

Jim ne savait plus quoi dire, cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai. Et pourtant. Il se pinça pour s'assurer qu'il ne nageait pas en plein délire provoqué par le poison. Il ressentit le pincement. Non il ne rêvait pas, ce qu'il était en train de vivre était réel. Il chuchota, tendu:

\- Je vous aime

Mais les oreilles sensibles de Spock entendirent la phrase que Jim avait lachée du bout des lèvres.

\- Moi aussi je vous aime répondit Spock en prenant la main de Jim dans la sienne.

Ils purent entendre distinctement un rire derrière la porte et la voix du Docteur McCoy qui cria:

\- Miss Chapel ? Je crois qu'on peut déboucher le champagne que j'ai mis au frais!

Je crois que se sera le dernier chapitre. Mais je compte tout de même de faire un petit texte expliquant comment la relation amoureuse entre Jim et Spock à évoluer.

Bisous!


End file.
